


Memory, Tragedy, Mistake

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Series: Inspired by The Practice War [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, The Secret’s Crusade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: Brought to you by the Zlathbu update.
Series: Inspired by The Practice War [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299407





	Memory, Tragedy, Mistake

Memories

In the dark they haunt me

Flowers from a world I’ve never seen

I watch them die before me

Tragedy

I thought your worst was behind me

Mistakes

I thought I’d made them all

But now another comes to call

Can I save you

I can’t save you

Cannot save it all

But when I fail I remember

Recreate your memory

A room becomes a canvas for that unseen

What life I could restore lives again

Lives on in tribute

To tribute broken

Failed diplomacy

Tragedy

One day I hope you’ll see the best of me

Mistakes

To learn from them is all my people need

Memory

Keep close to heart as I walk the path in front of me

Time is all

More time is all we need

To do it all

In better certainty

That we can guard

What has been left by thee


End file.
